Last Dance Part Two
by digigal13
Summary: This is part two and the end of this thing. I think it is kinda gruesome and there are some curse words, which is why I have rated it PG-13. If I get enough reviews, give me your request and I will write one. Please r/r!!!!


Last Dance Part Two: The End  
By: Digigal13  
  
  
I suggest that you read the first part although you really don't need to but anyway. Rated PG-13 for a couple naughty words.  
  
" Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon yelled out as a huge orange ball of fire was shot at the six digidestined. All of them knew there was no use in hiding or running; he was too strong. They grabbed their digimon and held onto them for dear life.   
  
Sometime later, TK awoke and groggily looked around. He was everyone and their de-digivolved digimon sprawled everywhere. He tried to get up then wished he hadn't. Cuts, bruises, and gashes covered his body including a really deep one on his stomach. TK again looked around and saw Cody and Ken getting up; they looked quite unhurt and were watching the digimon who had gathered around them. TK looked to his side and saw his beloved Kari. Her knee was twisted in an odd angle and she had more cuts and bruises then he did! She was not moving.   
  
" Oh, crap, Kari!" he screamed, no movement. He struggled to his knees, ignoring the pain, and began shaking her. She finally began breathing and opened her eyes. What she saw was TK crying over her so she faintly called his name. The sight of her being alive brought fresh tears to TK's eyes and they both cried together before fainting again.   
  
Yolie was also quite unhurt. She jumped up and looked around. TK was up and kneeling next to Kari who looked very hurt, Ken and Cody were holding each other up with the digimon flocked around them. The digimon looked more scared than anyone but they were not hurt very badly. Yolie looked around for Davis and cried out when he saw him. He was sprawled out about 30 feet away from everyone else. He was not moving but she saw his chest rising and falling. She struggled over there on her hands and knees and cried out again as she saw him up close. Davis's arm was bent at a broken angle, his ankle was twisted, and a deep gash was oozing blood down his forehead. Davis awoke at the sounds of Yolei's crying and asked,"Yolei?" in a whisper before he fainted again.   
  
At Tai's house, all of the older digidestined, except for Mimi, sat watching in horror at the sight of the hurt digigestined.   
  
" Oh, shit, Kari!!" Tai yelled.  
" NO TK!" Matt sobbed.  
" Davis!" Sora screamed. She had become incredibly close to him over the past couple of months. Izzy was still looking at the computer then cried out  
" Oh my gosh, Sora, Matt, Tai! Kari and Davis can't get up. TK is struggling to but he can't either.   
" Alright, that's it, I'm going in." Joe yelled then disappeared into the computer with the others right behind him.   
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora were the first one's out of there and ran to Kari, TK, and Davis. All of them were hysterically crying. Tai gently picked Kari up, and (despite his protests) Matt carefully picked TK up. The four of them, Patamon, and Gatomon walked over to Joe who was waiting for everyone to be carried or walked over to him.  
  
Sora was a different story. She ran over to Davis and helped Yolei to her feet. She and Halkmon walked over to Joe and the others leaving Sora, Davis, and Demiveemon alone. Davis finally woke up but couldn't get up. Sora ended up using her muscle to lift him up and bring him over to the others. Izzy and Mimi were the last ones in and jogged over to Ken and Cody. Mimi had been called and went into the digital world immediately. Since Ken and Cody were only exhausted, and covered with bruises, Mimi and Izzy walked them over to Joe. They saw that Davis was being carried by Sora, Matt was carrying TK, Tai was carrying Kari ( who was unable to walk ), and Yolei was walking over to Joe with all of the digimon.   
It turned out that Ken, Cody, and Yolei all had cuts and bruises. TK had major bruises and that gash across his stomach. Kari's kneecap was broken and very tender; she screamed if anyone so much as brushed it. Davis, everyone thought, was the worst hurt. He was unconscious for a while but finally woke up. A humongous gash was still oozing blood from his forehead, his arm was broken in two places, and his ankle was nearly broken. TK, Kari, and Davis were unable to walk and were carried out of the digital world. The others held each other up and walked toward the TV that would take them home………  
  
  
It was around two months after that fateful day. Blackwargreymon had finally been defeated when Gatomon and Patamon had been able to digivolve into their ultimate stages. The balance between the two worlds was finally at peace once more.  
  
* Ok, whoever thinks this is the end had better get my stories strait. Remember the title of this fic? Now what do you think will be in this, hmmmm…   
  
Tai threw a gigantic party/dance for all of the digidestined and digimon on the success of beating Blackwargreymon. Everyone was healed on the outside and this dance helped heal everything on the inside.   
  
The dancing couples changed a little throughout the night but they basically stayed the same through most of it: Demiveemon and Gatomon, Upamon and Poromon ( yes they are gay in my fic ), Biyomon and Agumon, Gomomon and Patamon ( yes them too ), Gabumon and Palmon, Tai and Sora, TK and Kari, Mimi and Matt, Davis and Yolie. The rest of the guys took turns with the girls when they were free but a lot of it was spent just talking and catching up on gossip. The last dance was really slow and brought tears to your eyes, Mimi ended up singing it to all of the couples. It made it even more beautiful. Everyone had a great time and, if it was possible, got to know each other even better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, did you like it? As for that special song, think of the most romantic song you know and sing it in your head as you finish the story. Also if I get enough reviews, I will write a story about Gatomon and Veemon, how they got together and their story. I will also make a version of this story from Gatomon's POV. Requests are gladly taken if you have them! Thanks again.   



End file.
